Redemption
by xXxTOXIC-MIDNIGHTxXx
Summary: Riley feels bad after stealing the Declaration. Will he realize it's for the greater good, or will his guilty conscience get in the way of the job?


**Hey guys Hanna here.**

 **Gonna make a songfic for my fav new musical, National Treasure. Since they don't have a category for the musical yet (*COUGH step your game up geez*)** **, I'm gonna put it in the movie's** **category. It's pretty much word-for-word on the scenes, except I go more into detail of their emotions. Especially Riley's.**

 **On another note, this musical deserves a bigger fanbase! Like practically nobody knows it exists, how unfair is that? The internet has like nothing on it unless you go to the depths, but it's soooo good.**

 **And third and last note, I'm trying out a new style of writing, so it may not be quite what you guys are used to but that's ok.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **-Riley, bring the car around.**_

 _ **-They're gonna catch us, Ben.**_

 _ **-Shh, Ri, don't make a sound.**_

 _ **We'll get away again.**_

* * *

The car zoomed around the corner in a matter of seconds. Wasn't the best make and model for a getaway car, but it certainly could've been worse.

Ben hopped in the back, the priceless historical artifact in hand (which he could still not believe really happened), and slammed the door.

* * *

 ** _-Step on it, Riley,_**

 ** _we don't have all night_**

 ** _Hurry up, hit the pedal_**

 ** _-Yeah, yeah, alright._**

* * *

"You got it?"

"Of course I do." Ben sat back in his seat, out of breath, clutching the Declaration close to his chest.

"Can I... _see_ it?"

"Not while you're driving." He tossed it in the seat next to him and fastened his seatbelt.

"Ouch!" came a screechy voice as the Declaration hit the seat.

"Who said that?" Riley looked back toward the voice. Somehow, some way,... The seat next to Ben that was seating the Declaration now wasn't anymore. Now it was seating a little girl.

"I can _not_ believe you kidnapped me," she said, crossing her arms.

"Ben... Are you seeing this?"

"What? Seeing _what?"_

"She's... she's talking to me."

 _"Who_ is?"

"The Declaration, she's- _it..._ it's alive. It's talking to me."

"What? Riley are you feeling okay?"

"Not really, I feel very sick to my stomach. I think it's my conscience."

"Oh yeah? Your conscience makes you feel bad?" the little girl asked sarcastically. "Well how would you feel if you got all tucked in to your cozy bulletproof, state-of-the-art security case, and then someone decided to snatch you out of it?"

"Uhh.. probably not good."

"EXACTLY! PUT ME BACK!" she screamed.

Look, I'm sorry, little girl. Okay? But we can't

"PUT ME BACK!" she continued to scream. "PUT ME BACK, PUT ME BACK, PUT. ME. BACK!"

'STOP YELLING, PLEASE. YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CRASH."

* * *

 _ **Riley, what the heck man?**_

 _ **You're talking to The Declaration.**_

 _ **Pull yourself together, dude.**_

 _ **It's just a hallucination.**_

* * *

'I know. You're right."

"Man, what's up with you lately?"

"I just... I feel really guilty. I know it's for a good cause, but-"

"Riley, you told me you were on board for this."

"Yeah, and I was on board that time we went skydiving, that didn't mean I really wanted to."

"Riley, don't be... -Oh shoot."

"What?"

"Do you hear that? Is that what I think it is?"

"...Sirens. Oh no."

"Eyes n the road, Riley! Drive faster!"

"YOU'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE" the Declaration bragged sing-songly as police sirens grew ,louder, echoing in their ears, making their eardrums pound rhythmically to the beat of the sirens blaring.

* * *

 _ **Shut up Declaration,**_

 _ **Don't give us away.**_

 _ **If you let us do our jobs,**_

 _ **We'll get you home, okay?**_

* * *

"But we have to do something first."

"What?" she asked, tilting her head, her curly pigtails bouncing back.

"We're looking for a treasure," he replied.

"Where?" she asked.

"I guess we're gonna find out. Now buckle your seatbelt, you're gonna get hurt."

"No," she crossed her arms.

"Buckle your seatbelt, young lady, or I'm gonna have to reach back there and do it for you."

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! STRANGER DANGER!" she squealed.

"I'm- I'm not a stranger, I'm Riley," Riley answered meekly, sighing deeply. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Riley, you're doing it again," Ben interrupted.

"What?"

"Talking to the Declaration."

"Dang it! This is ridiculous," he sighed. "You- you really can't see her?"

"No. Now come on, step on it, we can't let them catch us. We've already made it so far. We can't lose this far into the game. LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

"You're right." He sped up, not letting his gaze stray from the road a single more time.

* * *

 ** _I can't believe we stole the Declaration_**

 ** _I can't believe we stole the Declaration_**

 ** _We stole, stole, stole (The Declaration)_**

 ** _We stole, stole, stole (of Independence)_**

 ** _We stole, stole, stole (I said, The Declaration)_**

 ** _We stole, stole, stole (that's right, of Independence)_**

 ** _We're getting away (this is crazy, pinch me)_**

 ** _I always knew that someday_**

 ** _we could._**

 ** _Now to find the treasure_**

 ** _and prove I'm not crazy (this is crazy but cool!)_**

 ** _For good! (Yeah!)_**

* * *

A/N: got some writing tips from Ash's cousin so that's what my new style was about LOL. But don't worry I won't be writing anytrhing like this again, trust me. :P

peace :-3

Hanna


End file.
